Forlorn Hope
by Skyfall of Teardrops
Summary: Obito Uchiha, the black sheep of his clan who just can't seem to get anything right, everyone seems to never understand him, but what if all that changes with the arrival of a strange man in the village, Looks like life gets better for Obito or does it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Naruto blah, blah, blah we get it. I also wrote this on the car on my phone sorry if its a bit wonky. I'll also be leaving warnings on each chapter so you get a heads up.

* * *

Warning: there is no warning.

Damp, that is the word I would use to describe this weather here in the hidden leaf village. I woke up before sunrise like I usually do before all the bullying from my fellow clans men begins. Before anyones awake.

I got out the bed dressed in my favorite orange pajamas, the Uchiha clan emblem sown proudly in the middle of my back. I trudged to the bathroom in the hallway to pull myself together and to get dressed, before leaving I remembered to look into the mirror and slap on my famous fake smile.

Opening the front door I checked for any sign of my fellow clans men none so far being to early. I was grateful for that I don't think I could handle any jeers at my incompetence. The fresh air was as always seemed to calm me of my nerves as I walked out the compound. It is there were I found my favorite bench to rest on the same one I found myself on every morning.

'What am even doing here?' I asked myself. 'Its not like team seven will be meeting today anyways all of them being to "busy" to meet up.'

I felt my head start to nod off as I laid my head against the bench having not gotten enough sleep.

I don't know how long I stayed there, but when I came to I found myself laying on my arms drool dripping down my mouth. I sat up with a yawn and looked about myself the streets were bustling with people moving about their usual business not bothering with the boy laying on the bench.

I pushed myself off the bench and stretched out my aching muscles until I heard a satisfying pop in my spine. At that moment my poor stomach decided to make known its displeasure.

'I wonder if Ichimaru's is open.'

With food on my mind I made my way to the noodle shop with a skip in my step and that fake smile of my mine plastered on my face.

I entered the shop and greeted old man Ichimaru himself. He took my order of pork noodle soup and when he brought it to my table I at it with gusto.

After an hour of slurping noodles down my throat, the tingle of the entrance bell rang.

I tilted my head up and in came a man I've never seen before. Like I know I'm not the most observant person ever, but this guy had blue hair, and not that ocean blue, it was a dark midnight like blue except on the lighter side, and his eyes, God don't get me started on his eyes, they were an olive green and had no pupils.

He came in dressed in a shabby blue shirt and mud brown pants, he also wore knee high boots with a lot of laces and buckles.

Old man Ichimaru rushed over to greet the mysterious man with a bow of respect the man greeted him back. I didn't want to listen to their conversation, but my ninja training just seemed to kick; I also had a really bad vibe coming from this guy.

'How might I help young man?' asked Ichimaru curiously.

'Are you Ichimaru?' asked the man with his melodious voice.

Ichimaru replied with a nod and a smile.

'Good cause I'm looking for job please.'

'I don't know.'

'Please, sire I'll even work minimum wage.'

'Alright.'

'Thank you sir I can start working tomorrow morning.'

'By the way what is your name?'

'You may just call me Zodiak.'

'Zodiak, huh, that is a strange name well you are welcome to start tomorrow.'

'Thank you, I won't disappoint.' with that said the man turned on his heels and walked out the door.

My mind was still on that guy and his strangeness and knew in my bones that something was strange about him. With that on my mind I dropped money on the counter and rushed out the door to follow the strange man, I truly wanted to find out more even if it was going to kill me.

* * *

AN: Looks like Obito has a mystery case to follow and no he does not fall in love with Zodiak. What up till the next chapter to see what happens next. Remember to review and I don't care if you flame cause I wrote this for the love of writing. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I decided to post this early cause I felt like it hope you enjoy, I'm still writing this of the phone whole waiting for my laptop.

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say.

Warning: a threat.

* * *

I feel like a real creep now following this guy, but he is strange feeling I think, I'm not sure how or why as of yet, but that's why I'm following him.

He turns around a corner whole I follow him by roof top he seems oblivious to my presence. He the suddenly stops, his eerie green eyes looking left and right before carrying on. He turns into a dark alley way, and I follow I know this place is a dead end but when I enter the area I see no one there I look around but there is no one. Suddenly an arm grabs me from behind and wraps around my mouth a sharp object pressed against my throat.

I try not to move in fear of my throat being slit right there and then. I feel my attacker breath against my ear as he open his mouth to whisper in my in a strange language I've never heard.

'Quis es, Quid me, Et non dittet te?' hissed the voice of my attacker.

Instantly I knew that strange voice and that strange accent from the "Zodiak" man. The man tightened his grip around me; the blade pressed against my throat enough to draw slight blood.

'Quaestione dicebam vobis!' he all but yelled in my ear.

'I can't understand you,' I manage to choke out.

I felt the grip loosen, then in a flash I was whirled around and pushed against a wall. I opened my eyes to find myself staring into the stranger's olive skinned face. He looked me over before his eyes widen in shock, immediately he dropped me as if I burnt him. He withdrew from me until his back hit the wall.

I stared up at him after recovering from the drop, his eyes were closed so I could not see the emotions going through them; what I did notice is that he was trembling in fear. He soon seemed to gain control of himself as his quaking stopped. He let out a slight breath before straightening himself up, he stared at me from across the alleyway. I stared back at him the silence between us carried on for a while whilst we studied each other carefully.

'You should get that injury bandaged,' the stranger spoke in his strange accent.

I put a hand to the area of my body he nodded his head towards, when I felt the something warm on my neck, like a fluid. I pulled my hand back to see it was blood from the blade which he deftly put into his left boot.

'I… don't-' I started off before being cut off.

'Why were you following me?'

'I was curious about you I guess,' I told him cause honestly I was curious it's not every day you meet a strange man such as him.

'Didn't you're parents ever tell you curiosity killed the cat kid?'

'I wouldn't know never met my parents.'

At that Zodiak's eyes widen slightly before he took step towards me; I stared up at him as walked to stand directly in front of me. He studied the wound on my neck before sighing he reached into his right boot to take out a small brown bag. Opening the bag he took out a small strip of paper which turned out to be a bandage, he reached for my neck telling me to hold still as he applied the bandage.

'There we go kid,' he said as he finished his handy work as he smiled slightly towards me.

'Thanks,' I replied, 'Obito.'

'Hm?'

'My name it's Uchiha Obito,' I repeated sending him a smile of my own.

'Well, kid since we're going into name details, names Zodiak and no I have no lastname.'

'I know.'

Zodiak looked at me strangely before smirking.

'Only been in this village three hours or so and I already got myself a stalker.'

'What no, I just, I overheard you talking to old man Ichimaru that's it,' Obito rushed his cheeks turning a bright red.

Zodiak laughed at Obito's reaction of getting him all riled up.

'I'm kidding kid, I'm kidding,' the man said as he turned on his heels and walked out the alleyway into the streets.

'I'm not a kid,' Obito all but yelled following Zodiak into the streets.

'Well, how old are you?' asked Zodiak as he looked at a vegetable stall assessing the produce.

'For your information I'm almost thirteen years old.'

'Then by my standards you're a kid.' Zodiak said as he paid for the produce and walked off in the direction of another stall.

'What! You couldn't be any older than nineteen years old,' said Obito at his heels.

Zodiak gave Obito a sad smile as he looked him over before turning his attention back to the fruits in the particular stall they were at.

'Looks can be deceiving kid, looks can be deceiving.'

Obito gave Zodiak a strange look as he asked the stall attendant for a pack of peaches.

'So kid since you have nothing better to do than to follow me around-'

'Hey!'

'How about you show around,' finished Zodiak a smile playing on his lips.

Obito smiled up at Zodiak as they started walking in any direction Obito yapping Zodiak's ear off. Things seemed to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

AN: there we go got that updated quickly had nothing else to do so decided to chapter two hope you guys enjoy this chapter tell me of any mistakes made remember to review.


End file.
